The Ice Bucket Challenge (Metal Fight Beyblade)
by Little A Granger
Summary: Kyoya has just been nominated by another famous sports figure to take part in the ALS Ice Bucket Charity Awareness . This then starts off the chain in the beyblade industry. Preview: Ginga at this point was already on the floor crying of laughter. "Look at him! He's like a cat who's just fallen in the bath." He stated before turning off the camera.
1. Kyoya

The Ice Bucket Challenge:  
Kyoya Tategami

Hissing at the fact everyone else got managed to get away from this nomination and he was the first one in the beyblade industry to have the challenge thrown at. The Leon bitbeast holder bit down on his lower lip and closed his eyelids tightly. "This is such a stupid idea! I'd rather donate or eat my own arm!" He snarled impatiently with his fists clenched down either side of him.

A faint giggle left the beyblade world champions lips. The strawberry blond male aimed the camera at the sulking rival. "Oh crack a smile Kyoya! It will be over before you now it." Ginga stuck up his thumb to say its all ready.

"When you're ready." Tsubasa sighed, holding the bucket of freezing cold ice water. "You say your three nominations and then I pour the water over yo…"

"I know how it goes you…Urgh." The lone-wolf twitched before looking at the camera. Kyoya knew he was going to regret this, but it was already too late. They'd bribed him into this stupid charity event idea. "Thank you for the sh…. Ice bucket nomination whoever you were. I am now going to nominate Ginga, Kakeru and Tsubasa."

Tsubasa's eyes widened and a faint smile appeared on his dry lips. "This is for nominating me." He spoke and poured the bucket of destruction over the beybladers head.

"FUCK!" Kyoya screeched and walked off the camera scene like a sulkish child, running his fingers through his green hair and shivering. His figure suddenly felt heavy from his clothes soaking the water and goose bumps flared across his taned and toned skin. "Urgh, I cannot wait to get you back!"

Ginga at this point was already on the floor crying of laughter. "Look at him! He's like a cat who's just fallen in the bath!" He stated before turning off the camera.

**A/N: Who shall you nominate next!?**


	2. Tsubasa

**The Ice Bucket Challenge,  
Tsubasa Otori.**

His hands clenched firmly and his arms tensed so tight that his skin felt like it was going to tare.

The pressure of knowing the whole world was going to laugh at you like a clown was so overwhelming for the Eagle beyblader. He was a guy with a good heart, but very prideful, especially about his long hair.

"I know I'm going to enjoy this more than you are." The cheeky and cold voice spoke from behind him.

A sigh left Tsubasa's dry lips. "I should have known this would happen. Yet I cannot believe our friends have let you hold that bucket." He commented, really not overjoyed about this revenge scenario.

"Are you kidding?" Madoka smiled uneasily. "Kyoya would tare our heads of for even thinking about touching that bucket."

Ginga whistled innocently before chipping in to back up Madoka. "Yea Tsubasa. He was guarding that thing and waiting to get you back for pouring it on him in the last Ice Bucket challenge." He then aimed the camera at the pair and smiled.

"Can I ask a question?" The tall male looked to the green haired beyblader. "Did you prepare that bucket for me too?"

Kyoya shrugged and stepped up onto the small park wall, so he was taller than his rival. "Stop asking stupid questions and speak out your nominations."

"He's keen." Masamune rolled his eyes. "At least smile Tsubasa. You are doing this for a good cause remember."

Tsubasa nodded and lifted his head up from the ground, to reveal a weak smile. "You're right. Lets do this." He concluded and looked at Ginga who was filming.

"Okay….3….2….1 Go!" Madoka counted down – doing the director role.

"Shoot." Ginga laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Tsubasa scoffed and took a deep breath. "Hello, I'm Tsubasa Otori and this is my ice bucket challenge. Thank you Kyoya for nominating me…" He paused to register the slight smug and sly short laugh leave his rival's lips.

"I am going to nominate, Masamune, Nile and Dynamis."

The moment the last syllable left the Eagle holders lips; Kyoya poured the water ice cold water over the broad and tall male's figure.

Suddenly his skin flared up in goose bumps and the air couldn't enter his lungs fast enough. Tsubasa couldn't believe how evil this was for a good cause – it just didn't make sense.

But instead of hissing about it, he lifted up his bare arms and shocked off the water. "That wasn't too bad I guess." Tsubasa commented, trying to give off a positive reaction compared to how Kyoya did.

Kyoya twitched and shuck the last of the water out the bucket on to the 'goody-two-shoes'. "Was it now?" He mumbled, considering wither he was going to throw the bucket at the show off or not.

"Yay! Well done Tsubasa!" Madoku cheered and walked over with a towel. "You did great."

**xXx**

**A/N**: Thank you so much for the positive reaction guys! You make it so worth the while! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much. Lots of love, **XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger.**


	3. Kyoya's and Gingka's Deal

The Ice Bucket Challenge.  
Kyoya and Gingka's Deal.

"You have some serious guts doing this." Laughed Gingka. He was recording the Tategami emptying the ice out the hotel freezer, to then place it all into a bucket. "You do know that some of that could seriously injure him. Look at the sharp edges on that one!"

"If you don't shut up, you will be the first one to discover how sharp they really are." Kyoya snapped and smirked devilishly. "There, that should do it."

With the bucket now full, the red haired beyblader then zoomed into his rival's facial expression. "You do know Ryuga's hands are the size of your head right?" He asked, trying so hard not to laugh because the camera was shaking.

"Get that camera out my face before I shove it up your ass." Kyoya snarled and pushed the champion out the way. "Besides, if you think I am not dragging you into this, you can think again."

Suddenly Gingka's face dropped and went pale. "What do you mean?" He interrogated, watching the Leone bitbeast holder pick up the bucket. He looked so excited despite that Kyoya was keeping his misery ass cool.

"You are going to ask Ryuga who he would nominate – just don't mention the ice bucket challenge."

Gingka then lowered the camera and took a deep breath. "Fine. I will go to the hotel pool area and ask him. If he's there of course." He was then cut off by his 'friend.'

"Well you better find him, or I'm tipping this over you."

"KYOYA!"

* * *

**A/N**: I know this chapter is like half way – but it's a drabble, so please bare with me. This idea was generally something that has just hit me and I had to write it up before I forgot it. There is nothing like sitting alone and laughing at yourself. Stick around for part two when they find Ryuga! **Lots of love XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger. **


	4. Ryuga's reaction

**The Ice Bucket Challenge:  
Ryuga's Reaction.**

After darting around the hotel like a blue arsed fly, the red haired beyblader found Ryuga outside near the hotel pool; he was helping himself to the buffet before probably going to disappear to beyblade train.

"You know, I'd love to join you on a training session sometime." Gingka smiled and itched the side of his forehead anxiously; pulling the brightest smile he could fake. A sweat drop began to form at the other side of his toned face and his knees went weak. He clearly was uncomfortable and Ryuga could sense that. "How about tonight near the beach?"

The strong beyblader nodded a no and took a bite of his salad. "You wish." He was on a stand by for anything out the ordinary, especially since Gingka now at this point just couldn't stop fidgeting.

Witnessing Kyoya climbing to the top of the hotel wall with the bucket handle in his mouth, the champion's heart skipped a beat_. It's about to go down_ – He thought to himself. "Say Ryuga, if you could nominate three beybladers to unite with as a team, who would it be?" Gingka asked and swallowed hard when Kyoya aimed the bucket above the beybladers head.

"Myself, myself and myself." Ryuga grinned and took another bite of his salad. "Who would you pick?"

"That's a very good question…" Gingka then began to slowly take steps away from the rival. "I might have to go off and think about it."

Suddenly Ryuga's muscles tensed and his pupils narrowed. He dropped his salad and glanced over to where Gingka kept glancing in the corner of his view. Turning right around and lifting up his head, he was greeted by the slightly melted ice water gushing into his face.

Suddenly the hotel went silent and the tension in the atmosphere went dead. Everyone's eyes were glued to the pair of strong beybladers and they couldn't help but find Kyoya's cheeky laugh irritating.

"You want another three buckets do you Ryuga?" Kyoya mocked and dropped the bucket down on to the ground beside Ryuga to mock him even more. "I'll have to sort something out for you then won't I?"

"He's in so much trouble." Madoka gasped and removed her sunglasses. She was sitting on a sunbed near the pool – tanning golden from the summer sun. _I guess it will be funny to watch Kyoya get his backside kicked_ – She thought and smiled slightly. "Go on Ryuga!"

Wiping the excess water from his face, the white haired male watched the tanned Leone bitbeast holder jump down from the wall on the other side – he then disappeared.

Instead, a faint smirk appeared over his dry lips and Ryuga rolled up his heavy soaked sleeves. "Its fine, he's going to need a head start." Ryuga promised and reached into his pockets to pull out his beyblade and launcher.

* * *

**A/N:** As must as I'd like to write Ryuga kicking my favourite characters ass, I can't. It's a drabble series xD But I could include it later if you guys fancy it? Dynamis is next! :D Thanks for your comments and interesting reaction guys – they made me chuckle so much to see how unique everyone is. L**ots of love XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger.**


	5. Innocent Dynamis

**The Ice Bucket Challenge  
Innocent Dynamis.**

"Why are you asking me this? And what's with that device in your hands? Is it recording me?" Dynamis then leaned onto his left leg to watch that Kyoya's mobile phone in his hands was following him. But that was the least of his problems as the beyblader then acknowledged the state Kyoya was in – He didn't look recognisable with all those marks covering his toned body! "Did you do that Ryuga?"

The green haired male rolled his sea blue eyes and bit down on his lower lip with frustration. "Will you just say the three names already!" The Leone wielder snapped and placed his free hand into his left pocket to fiddle with his beyblade.

Ryuga grinned and grabbed a hold of Dynamis's arm to refuse to let the rival run. "He only wants us to hurry because he needs a first aid kit. Now say three names so we can get this over with." The white haired male insisted, tightening his grip to the point Dynamis gasped.

"What happens after I say those three names? Do they receive a beating like he did?"

"Kinda." Kyoya then smirked. "The longer you take to say the names, the worst the beating gets."

"This isn't normal behaviour. But then again, I am talking to you two." The guardian then took a deep breath before recommending his three most 'favourable' rivals. "Gingka…"

"Gingka's already done his ice bucket challenge. Pick another." Ryuga interrupted and picked up a bucket full of ice with his free hand. "Pick someone fun like, Yuki or Madoka."

Dynamis then shoved his arm free from Ryuga's grip and eyed the bucket full of ice. It wasn't until then when he clicked on to what was going on. "Okay, now this makes sense. But it still doesn't explain the state of Kyoya." He had heard about this challenge from multiple beybladers and fans in the industry, _so it was only a matter of time before someone forceful like these pair to appeared -.-;_ After all, who doesn't want to see Dynamis get soaked/hit with ice, he'd been nominated many times!

"If it makes you feel better, it wasn't the ice that did that to him. Now pick your three nominations." Ryuga answered and prepared the bucket above the light purple haired males head. Ryuga was obviously eager to do this, especially as Kyoya had the pleasure of doing it to him. It looked fun to pour that bucket over a rivals head.

"That's a little comforting." Dynamis twitched and closed his eyes. "Fine, I nominate Ryutaro, Aguma and Madoka…" He then felt his body go into shock as the cold ice invaded his clothing and trailed its way down his tanned body – sending flares of goose bumps across his skin. _He wasn't impressed…_

"Better to have it over and done with huh?" Kyoya bit his lower lip again with his fang to hold in the loud laughter that had built up within his lungs. "Now you get to pour the ice over someone's head."

Dynamis shook the ice off his body and huffed impatiently. "I'd rather not. I have far too much dignity." He then wiped his hair out his face and rearranged his robe.

"Good, more for me then." Kyoya winked and paused when Ryuga threw the bucket at him. "Jeez!"

* * *

A/N: Aw that comment Ryuga said made me laugh so much. I do make myself laugh sometimes whilst writing these types of creations. I'm glad you guys found this little series funny too! **Lots of love XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger. **

**Madoka next guys! It's time to drag the ladies into this. **


	6. Madoka

**The Ice Bucket Challenge.  
Madoka's turn.**

"I certainly am not pouring that over Madoka's head."

"Oh don't be such a pussy."

Tsubasa twitched at the foul language that left the green haired African/Japanese beybladers mouth. "Call me what you want, but I am not the only person who wouldn't do it Kyoya. Have you seen Madoka when she's angry?" He stated and folded his arms sulkishly.

_Yea, that 'pussy comment' did hurt the Eagle wielders pride a little~_

"Pft, if you don't do it you have to do a forfeit. Pay all your years' wages to the ALS charity." Kyoya lied and shrugged carelessly. "I know which one I would do if I were you."

Feeling cornered and violated, the silver haired beyblader snatched the ice bucket from Kyoya and passed his glare over to Gingka who was chuckling in the corner of the room. "I will donate my share of money, then do the bucket challenge." Tsubasa then strolled out the tournament dome's kitchen and made his way over to the centre stage.

Gingka and Kyoya followed curiously.

Yet things didn't go to plan, Tsubasa tugged Madoka by the arm and asked her to leave her laptop on the bench. She did as she was asked and the brunette followed him. They were 200 yards away from the nosy beybladers (_Gingka and Kyoya_).

"What is he doing?" Kyoya squinted and prepared himself for the unpredictable. "If he's telling her what the plan is, you are taking the blame for this."

The champion then stopped giggling and he tilted his head. "I don't think so Kyoya. I'm sure Tsubasa is about to do something even cooler." He re-assured positively and swallowed the air in his mouth forcefully.

Suddenly the brunette beyblade whizz lit up and she snatched the bucket from Tsubasa excitedly. "This will make so many hits on YouTube, everyone! Tag yourself in the video when I upload it!" She announced to the whole crowd – catching their attention.

"Oh my God." Masamune gasped in the crowd and shifted to the edge of his seat. "She's doing the ice bucket challenge right now! I want in on this too!"

"I would like to nominate three people. Benkei, Yu and Masamune!" Madoka tossed her goggled off her head and smiled once more for the camera. By now, the whole dome was cheering her name and the team were watching speechlessly.

The Gan-Gan Galaxy member then poured the icy water over her head and shrieked as the ice cubes travelled their way around her figure – under her clothes. "What a feeling!" The girl announced and dropped the bucket on to the floor like a hero.

"Wow." Gingka blushed with his pupils enlarging. "She did that like a boss."

* * *

**A/N:** After a review from **Annoymous** – I really feel like I should focus a little more attention on this project. So thank you so much for the extra push guys, I really appreciate it and I plan to finish this story by Easter! **Little A Granger~ **


	7. Ryuga's Revenge

**The Ice Bucket Challenge:  
Ryuga's Revenge.**

"It's too hot in this fucking hotel." The green haired male complained as he tugged on his t-shirt. "If they don't have air conditioning, I'm out of here."

The brunette beyblade whizz gazed at the bad-boy with a shocked expression, "Don't be so rude to the hotel workers Kyoya, their doing their best…" Madoka struggled to finish her sentence. Kyoya had removed his t-shirt and she was staring at his toned and glossed abs.

**What a body!**

Sensing the tension between them, Gingka stood in-between them and flashed his famous cheesy grin. "Did you know that Ryuga is staying here too?" He asked, trying to focus the attention back onto him.

"Uh, what?" Kyoya froze. "Uh.."

Suddenly a splash of cold water trailed its way down Kyoya's warm body. The ice cubes brushed against his tanned flesh and a huge shiver vibrated down his entire figure. "Ryuga you cunt!" He screamed out loud and froze on the spot like a snow man.

_The horror, the embarrassment and the cheek!_ – The Leone beyblader just couldn't regain his consciousness for a full 5 minutes.

"His nipples are even erect." Ryuga smirked as he smacked the bucket around the African-Japanese male around his head. "Next time you go to ice bucket someone, have some dignity and respect."

The Gan-Gan galaxy team and the staff of the hotel then burst out laughing hysterically as they couldn't get over the Dragon wielders daring comment. It even made Kyoya self-conscious about his nipples, he placed his hands over the cold flesh and sulked childishly.

**"Fuck the lot of you."**

"Now now Kyoya." Gingka wiggled his finger in his '_friends'_ face and continued to giggle. "Don't make me wash your mouth out too."

"Oh stop winding him up guys." Madoka bit down on her lower lip and pulled out a towel from her suitcase to wrap around the cold team member. "I think he's learnt his lesson now."

"Hey Kyoya! Do you still want that air conditioning?" Masamune asked whilst standing at the reception desk with tears of joy running down the sides of his cheeks. "Ryuga! Do it again!"

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews guys:  
Aliocornia  
Ginmado  
Striker86  
Gotchyudicbdkvhb175749674**


	8. Masamune hogs the spotlight

**The Ice Bucket Challenge:  
Masamune Hogs The Spotlight.**

"And the winners are the Gan-Gan Galaxy team!"

The announcer had the entire dome on their feet; they were cheering on their role models who were celebrating the victory. But just as Gingka went to high-five everyone for their effort, there was another announcement.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Settle down!" Masamune waved his arms aggressively to get everyone's attention – enforcing them to 'shut up.' "I have a surprise announcement of my own, which I want to share!"

"Oh?" A sweat drop appeared in the corner of Yu's forehead. "What is it Masamune?"

The confident teammate winked at Tsubasa who was walking back on to the scene with an ice bucket in his hands. "I don't even remember agreeing to this." The silver haired male explained and stepped behind his friend [Masamune].

"I want to perform my ice bucket dare in front of you guys too!" Masamune grinned confidently and straightened himself up. "Pour it over me Tsubasa! Everyone! Get your cameras out and film this!"

Phones were all aimed into his direction and even the camera crew. People were giggling with excitement, yet Kyoya was tempted to pound the kid for wasting his time.

Before anyone could interrupt the pair about the tradition of the ice bucket routine – Tsubasa poured the water over the petite males figure and dropped the bucket down on to the ground willingly.

"HOLY COW!" Masamune yelped and clamed up when the water rushed down his figure. "THAT'S COLD!"

Suddenly his clothes were heavy and cold, then his figure flared up with violent shivers to attempt to warm him. Masamune's face went blue and his hands spread around his body to remove the last of the unbearable ice cubes.

"Masamune!" Madoka yelled in a disappointed tone. "You're supposed to nominate people before you have the cold water chucked over your small head!"

"Small head?" Ryuga smirked at the brunette. "That's an understatement."

Tsubasa bit down on his lower lip to hold in his laughter, but Gingka was the complete opposite, the champion was rolling on the floor with tears streaming down his face.

"Uh…" The dark haired beyblader's face went blank.

This has ruined his ten minutes in the spotlight!

Yet the Striker wielder had a backup plan which surprised the entire crowd. "Oh I know that Madoka, I'm not stupid. See, I was going to pour the water over my head first then nominate someone from the crowd!"

"What bullshit." Kyoya rolled his eyes and turned his back to the team. "I'm out of here."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews guys:  
Mimiechelon  
Goctyudicbdkvhb175749674  
xXxNeverlandFairyxXx  
Striker86  
GinMado  
QueensKhioneandFernis**

**P.S:** I'm thinking of writing a story which is based upon harassing the paparazzi harassing the beybladers. It was an idea I had a long time ago, but my ex-friend was scrounging from me, so I had to cancel it. Now she's out my life, I want to bring this idea back to life, so if anyone is interested in submitting an OC or reading it, do mention it below! :D **Little A Granger~**

**Also! Want Masamune to nominate one of your OC's? Comment the name of your OC below! I will put all the names in a hat and make my partner pick out the name. The winner will be contacted and featured in the next chapter [as a one off though guys!]**


	9. OC Spin Off

**The Ice Bucket Challenge  
Masamune's Nomination.**

"I nominate that girl, right there!" Masamune pointed his index finger confidently to a random member in the crowd. "That small girl with brown hair."

Madoka bit down on her peached lower lip impatiently at her teammates careless attitude, but the beyblade whizz just kept her mouth shut for now [later she was going to skin Masamune alive].

"Nicely done Masamune." Ryuga shrugged cockily and then made his way off the scene to train. "That little runt couldn't have made this scenario anymore awkward."

Gingka greeted the tomboy who rushed down into the spotlight to stand next to her idols. The champion held up his hand to high-five the muscular figured beyblader and smiled cheerily. "So what's your name buddy?" He asked and clenched onto her hand when they high-fived.

"My name is Blossom." She replied and scanned around the jam-packed dome. It wasn't until then when she realised just how lucky she was right now. The girl wearing a black t-shirt and blue pair of ripped jeans couldn't wait to perform this ice bucket challenge live to the world. "So, who's pouring the bucket over me then?"

"She's eager." Tsubasa encouraged and passed the bucket over to Gingka. He didn't want to pour another cold ice bucket over anyone else, "You have just been nominated."

The strawberry blond Pegasus wielder raised his eyebrows and his smile faded. "I suppose I can if you want me too." He mumbled and shot his eyes over to Madoka who was laughing by now.

"Yes! Let's do this guys!" Blossom cheered and gasped at the support of the crowd - it fuelled the elastic ego in her mind. "Make sure you're all recording this!"

Masamune sighed heavily with disappointment as all the attention was now focused on Blossom – he tried his best to swallow his pride, but it was just too much. Instead he rushed over to Gingka and snatched the bucket from him sneakily.

"I'm sure Tsubasa is recording Blossom." The Striker wielder pointed out and jumped up high to pour the bucket over the young woman. "Mwahahahahaha."

"Oh boy." Gingka slapped his forehead and Tsubasa just didn't know where to put his face.

A heavy gasp left Blossom's mouth as the cold fluid drained its way down her toned body. Small parts of ice were now stuck in her t-shirt and converse shoes, she hoped around the scene to warm up quickly.

"Oh that was cruel Masamune!" Madoka scolded and snatched the towel from his wet figure. She then handed it over to Blossom with a mothering smile appearing, she then spoke, "He's just jealous of you, take no notice of him."

Accepting the towel calmly, Blossom wiped her face and remained brave. "It's alright Madoka, I would be jealous of me too." The tomboy teased and winked at the beyblade mechanic cheekily.

"WHAT!?" Masamune's jaw flew wide open and his eyes went to roll out of his head. "Why would I be jealous of her!?"

"By the way guys, I nominate Nile next." Blossom deliberately spoke louder than Masamune to keep the attention focused on her. "I expect to see that soon!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, nor Blossom, she is an OC contributed by Goctyudicbdkvhb175749674.**

**A/N: **I will do another insert OC chapter at a later date, so thank you so much everyone for contributing :D. But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and plan to stick around for NILE'S turn.** Little A Granger~**

**I do not give anyone permission to report my material or idea without asking me!**


	10. Nile

**The Ice Bucket  
Nile~**

"Someone is feeling brave." The Leone wielder leaned against the wall with his broad arms folded.

"Shut up Kyoya." Masamune snapped and picked up the ice bucket. He had determination gleaming in his child like eyes. "I'm going to teach Nile a lesson for humiliating me in the championships."

"Hn." The green haired African-Japanese smirked and shrugged carelessly.

Heading out the kitchen, Masamune headed into the main party room and nudged Gingka sharply to get his full attention.

"Urgh Masamune." The champion grunted as his sofa splashed onto his t-shirt. "What is it now?"

"I need you to record something for me." Masamune stood behind Gingka to hide from Nile's view. "I'm going to ice bucket him until he admits that I am the best beyblade ever."

Madoka tilted her head aside and her mouth parted slightly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Secretly, she was annoyed that the young male had interrupted hers and Gingka's in depth conversation.

"You're really not going to get involved are you?" She questioned and looked into the Pegasus' wielder's eyes.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Gingka gasped as Masamune shoved him again playfully. "Get a first aid kit ready won't you?" He playfully teased and pulled his mobile phone out of his blue jean pockets.

_This end-of-the-tournament party just got interesting_ – Tsubasa thought to himself, analysing the group from the otherside of the room. He was speaking to Dynamis and Ryuga with a glass of lemonade in his grasp.

"Hurry up Gingka. If Nile clicks on we are busted." The Striker beyblader scurried across the party room.

Nile was having a brief chat with Chris about his plans to travel around the world. Meanwhile Masamune stood up onto the sofa and aimed the bucket over the African males Wild Fang team members head.

Chris raised an eyebrow at Masamune's idea, but said nothing. He just kept his cool and nodded at Nile's voice to make it sound like he was listening. But the lively party atmosphere soon stood still as everyone eagerly watched Masamune pour the bucket over Nile's head.

"Uh…." The tanned male gasped loudly and dropped his fruit juice drink onto the ground.

The ice trickled down his flesh and the coldness stained his cotton clothes. Meanwhile his brain stopped functioning for a whole minute and his heart skipped a vicious beat.

"Nominate three people. Masamune is out!" The ambitious beyblader then dropped the ice bucket and onto the ground (similar to a mic drop). "I am so number 1 beyblader!"

The climax in the room soon collapsed as Gingka started to chuckle at the cocky youngster. "He's going to kill you Masamune. Run!" He encouraged and stopped the recording on his mobile phone.

"What a…"

"Don't lose your cool over him Nile." Chris smirked and picked up Nile's glass cup. "Everyone knows that Masamune is just not worth it."

Nile then raised an eyebrow and growled impatiently. He shook his wet figure and stretched his numbing finger tips. "Fine, I nominate you next Chris." The African male snarled and disappeared to the bedroom to find a spare change of Gingka's clothing.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah! It's been so long since I have updated, haha. Don't worry guys, I am still here! Also I am still accepting OC's for my other story 'I'll follow you until you love me.' I have so many projects going and I am a little rusty because I haven't wrote for two weeks straight, so pardon my shit writing. Fingers crossed I have done well. **Lots of love Little A Granger~**


	11. Chris Vs Nile

**The Ice Bucket Challenge.  
Chris.**

_Revenge is on the menu in the last hour of this party_ – Nile brushed his hands clean and then he picked up the ice bucket. He searched through the party to find his ice bucket rival. Eventually, Nile found Chris in the kitchen; he was standing at the kitchen sink to refill up his glass of water.

Swiftly, Nile snuck up behind the blond and he aimed the bucket precisely above Chris' head.

"Nominate your three victims Chris." Nile tilted his wrists and poured the cold contents.

Stepping aside, the ice bucket missed Chris' head and crashed straight onto Ginga's kitchen floor. Nile's pupils narrowed with disappointment and a grin appeared up onto Chris' lips.

"How did you know?"

"I saw your reflection in the kitchen window. Come on Nile, you're going to have to do better than that."

"You arrogant…"

"Watch your tongue, Nile. I told you about that earlier." Chris picked up a bar of soap from the kitchen side and waved it in front of Nile's sarcastically. "It needs washing."

Snatching it from Chris, Nile threw the soap into the empty bucket and growled. "I'll add that into the next ice bucket on your behalf then."

"Why don't you just do something useful? Just donate to the charity." Chris shifted his eyebrows.

Walking into the kitchen to grab another glass of fruit juice, the African-Japanese beyblade raised an eyebrow at the fighting beybladers. But before anyone could voice up their concern about the mess on the floor, Kyoya slipped and landed straight onto his backside.

Gasping loudly, the Leone wielder gasped loudly and he closed his eyes to embrace the pain that shot up through his broad body. "FUCK!" He yelped and dropped the glass in his hands to naturally reach his back.

"Oh man, I can't help but find that hilarious." Chris bent over and placed his hands onto his knees. "He's finally got what he deserved."

"I guess what goes around, comes around, huh Kyoya?" Nile smirked and threw the bucket onto the ground carelessly. "Take a picture of him before he gets back up."

"I will fucking kill you both!" Kyoya snarled and opened his eyelids to reveal his glowing eyes. "Get that camera out of my face Chris."

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will be another OC spin off guys! This spot will go to the 70th reviewer to celebrate how far this fic has come over the past year. Thank you for all your support and take it easy guys – **Little A Granger~**


	12. Striker86

**The Ice Bucket Challenge.  
OC is on the spot~**

"You guys do know that this is wasting so much water right?"

"But Madoka, it's for a good cause." Gingka pointed out. He didn't really want to burst her honest thought bubble, but the champion was more interested in the good cause of this crazy phase. "Hey I got a funny idea, how about we do an ice bucket challenge that is eco-friendly then…"

"Pft, the only way you'd be doing that is if you used water that has been collected from someone's shower or even…" The brown haired beyblade geek cringed and let the dramatic pause intrigued him even more. "Toilet water?"

"Toilet water?" The Pegasus wielder lit up and rushed through his Facebook friends list to choose a victim who had to yet complete their nomination. "I know a crazy guy who would so be up for this too! Lets go Madoka."

"Gingka nobody is going to be up for doing this." A gasp left Madoka's mouth as she quickly packed away her laptop.

**Hours later~**

Standing before the camera, the small brunette haired boy flashed a confident smile. "You sure owe me one Gingka." He gazed his soft orange eyes at lens and did his best to resist the excitement shake that was overpowering his body.

Pressing the big red button on the recorder, Madoka bit down on her lower lip and braced herself for what was about to happen next. "You're so brave for doing this Dony. Gingka stand closer to him so Chris can pour the bucket over you both."

"Rather them than me." Chris smirked and approached the two standing on the drive way with a giant bucket in his hands. "Because this is just a whole new league of desperate."

"It's for a good cause if you must know!" Gingka protested and winked at Madoka to make her blush for a moment. "Nominate three people Dony and then we can have our beyblade re-match."

"I nominate Masamune!..." Before the youngster could finish his selected beybladers, Chris dropped the ice bucket over them and sighed heavily. He didn't mean to do that, it's just the slippery texture had interrupted his grip. "Well, I don't think we will be doing this again huh?"

Madoka's pupils widened and Gingka burst out laughing. Yet Dony was adjusting his clothing that now felt heavy from all the water. "That was intense dude!" He exclaimed and shrugged it off.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much for the patients and support guys. This creation was dedicated to my 70th reviewer, Striker86. Any nominations for the next chapter? Send me a message or comment below, little Ann will be so excited to see them! **Little A Granger~**


	13. Benkei

**The Ice Bucket Challenge.**  
**Benkei.**

"The filming is ready Benkei." Masamune winked at the camera before turning it to face the broad beyblader. The young teenager couldn't resist the urge to stay out of the video. "I can't believe it has taken you this long to finally do your nomination though dude."

Flashing his famous cheesy grin, the lilac haired male stepped back towards Kyoya who was holding the icebucket. "It's called, save the best until last Masamune." He responded confidently and stuck his thumb up.

"More like nobody nominated you." Kyoya wriggled his eyebrows and resisted the urge to tilt his hands.

"KYOYA!" Benkei gasped in a speechless manner. His pupils widened and his muscles went numb from shock. "Why are you so mean to me after all I have done for you?!"

"Let's face it Benkei, it's true."

"Man you can be such a grouche sometimes Kyoya." Masamune snapped in temper, he closed his eyelids firmly and clenched his fists. "Tip that bucket over Benkei's head before I slam it into your ugly face!"

Grinning devilishly, the green haired male dropped the bucket and he refused to take his eyes off the Striker blader. "Hit me, I dare you." It was obvious that the Leone beyblader had been waiting to get his hands on Masamune since the day they had met.

But before anything could break out, the cold and wet Benkei stepped inbetween them and held out his arms to restrain Masamune. "He's playing a game he knows he will win. Don't fall for it Masamune." The wise broad beyblader knew Masamune would get his ass kicked.

"That bully just ruined your ice bucket video dude!" The dark haired male protested and growled. "He treats your like rubbish."

"Hey, we can do the record it again another time, it's no big deal." Benkei insisted and glanced over his shoulder at Kyoya, he was walking away with his hands in his pockets. "He just isn't interested in my time because I am not one of the best."

Instantly his hot temper iced over and a slight gasp left his mouth. Once those truthful words sunk into his thick skull, Masamune didn't know what to do. "Uh...Okay, let's go find the guys and record your video again." He muttered feeling so helpless and weak.

* * *

**A/N:** Probably the shortest piece I have written in a long time. Thank you so much to those authors/readers who reviewed the last chapter of the Ice Bucket Challenge. I adore you guys so much, especially as your encouragement really keeps me motivated in these hard times.

My job requires me to work 6 days a week and because I have been that stressed, I have developed an eating disorder, still I continued to push myself for the success. In the period of 3 weeks, I have shattered my body to the point that I was just hours away from ending up in hospital with an oxygen mask being placed over my face. It's was frightening. Now I am currently bed ridden by my mother and I consuming over 10 steroids a day to restore my physical strength. Always look after yourself guys.** Little A Granger~**

I am going to write a piece of Kyoya and Gingka about my story, so keep an eye out for it guys. [A friendship fic, not yaoi].


	14. Ryo Hagane

**The Ice Bucket Challenge  
Ryo Hagane.**

"You can't avoid this forever."

"I would have if it wasn't for you Gingka."

Holding the dense bucket in his hands, the beyblade legend smiled warmly at his father. "The beach is the perfect location to take your challenge Dad. It's never been done before." Gingka exclaimed and nudged Madoka, who was holding his mobile phone to record the challenge.

A slight sigh left the fathers lips, he had to give in to this good cause before it was used against him. "The sea looks warmer then that bucket of water Gingka." He pointed out, eager to get this situation over with quickly.

"Okay Mr Hagane, look at the camera and nominate three people!" The brunette encouraged excitedly. "Most of the popular guys have completed their task, so chose them wisely."

"And I thought Kyoya could be brutal sometimes." Gingka chuckled at his female companion and adjusted his sunglasses to block out the sun. "You and Dad are hilarious."

Taking a moment to think of all the sports stars in the industry, Ryo scratched the back of his neck and sat down onto the sand so Gingka could position himself with the bucket; standing behind his Dad. He wasn't as tall and broad as him just yet.

"Okay, I would like to nominate that Rei Kon look-a-like, Baihu. Toby and Kenta. My name is Ryo Hagane and this is my ice bucket challenge... I will also donate $100 if Gingka doesn't get my wallet wet in my trunk pockets."

"Where did you get $100 from?" Gingka blinked and tilted the bucket to drench the older version of himself. "Awesome nominees Dad!"

Wearing no torso or scarf to keep his upper body warm, he soon paid the price of the ice bucket challenge. Ryo's head developed brain freeze as the cold fluid spiralled down his tensing figure. Goosebumps flared across his skin and his lungs closed up with shock.

**What an unpleasant experience! **

"So, did I get your wallet wet?" Gingka questioned and stuck up his thumb to the camera.

"No... But I hope the charity can take a cheque." He gasped and wiped away the water droplets from his forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a slight chuckle to write up and I hope you guys enjoyed it too! - **Granger Rebellion~**

**Update on life:** I am much better now guys! Thank you so much to everyone who sent or left me a kind message, I couldn't have asked for a more supportive community to be involved in. I worship this place so much. I have now recovered from my stressful eating disorder and the steroids have repaired my damaged lungs. But to reduce my anxiety attacks, I have quit my stressful job and I have developed a closer relationship with my family. Always stay close to your family if you can guys~


	15. Kenta - End

**The Ice Bucket Challenge  
Kenta.**

"Please tell me this is the last one of these shitty videos..." Twitched the green haired male with a vein throbbing in the corner of his forehead. "I get a new update everyday on my Facebook about this."

"Watch your mouth Kyoya." Madoka resisted the temptation to slam the back of her palm against his thick head. "You have done enough in this chapter of our lives."

"Uh..." The Leone wielder froze and he grunted.

Suddenly Gingka's eyes widened as he couldn't believe the comeback his female teammate just threw back at the lone-wolf. He was so impressed that he just had to give her a round of applause. "Only you could have the guts to say that to him Madoka." He cheered and winked at her in a confident gesture.

Just as the tension in the atmosphere was about to turn sour, Kenta rushed back onto the scene with Tsubasa. "We have filled up my bucket guys!" The young beyblader announced excitedly and stood before Gingka who was recording the drama on his phone.

"Amazing! How much ice did you pop in the bucket Tsubasa?" The champion asked and peeked over to him curiously.

"There is no water in this bucket. Kenta insisted that it should contain only ice." The Eagle wielder responded and smiled calmly. "This should be an entertaining scenario for everyone to watch."

"No kidding. That little guy will be squirming like a caterpillar." Gingka chuckled and got back into position. "Okay, lets do this guys!"

Kenta waved at the camera eagerly and he took deep breathes to maintain the nerves building up inside his figure. "Oh gosh this is going to be so cold guys!" He exclaimed and bit his lower lip when Tsubasa stood behind him with the ice bucket dangling over his height.

"Okay, say your three nominations and then lets get down to business." Gingka winked and stuck up his thumb. "Madoka is ready with your towel."

Shuffling his hands into his pockets, Kenta couldn't keep still. "I think everyone I know has been pretty much nominated guys. So I will just break my piggy bank when I get home and donate everything I have saved up..." He was interrupted by the intelligent brunette.

"Did you guys know, that because of the ice bucket, ALS have managed to come across a massive break through in their treatment?" Madoka looked amongst each teammate with a proud and caring sensation. But when he eyes met Kyoya's, she just stuck out her tongue. "You should have wrote a bigger cheque."

"I am going to give you what for in a minute woman..."

"Bite me Tategami..."

"Guys guys!" Gingka gasped, "You're ruining Kenta's video!"

By now, Tsubasa was chuckling. "I have to say Kyoya, you deserve this abuse after what you have said and done to everyone over the past few weeks. But Gingka focus the camera back onto Kenta please, this ice bucket is getting too cold to hold onto." He insisted and aimed it over Kenta's head.

"I hope one of you pair are good at editing videos." Gingka pouted and did as Tsubasa asked. He aimed his iPhone 7 onto the action and cringed at the ice being poured onto the young victim. "Oooh that looks like hell!"

"Kyoya knows what it's like there." Madoka just couldn't help herself and she burst out laughing. "Ice cold!"

Shivering as the ice cubes scattered down his figure, Kenta continuously ran around the back garden to warm himself up. Goose bumps had flared across his flesh and his heart was skipping unhealthy beats. This was such a rush!

But Gingka was too busy laughing at Madoka's jokes about Kyoya.

Reaching his limit, Kyoya prepared his launcher and he aimed it at the young woman. "So you think you're a comedian now? I will show you what amusement looks like Madoka." He released the chord and sent his Leone beyblade flying towards her.

"KYOYA!" The beyblade know-it-all yelped as she ran into the opposite direction. "That is just irresponsible!"

Knowing she was going to run into the ice patch, Kyoya counted down the seconds in his head until she slipped over. "4...3...2...1..." Shortly later, he started laughing as the brunette had bumped into Kenta and crashed towards the ground.

"Wow, I think this is our most dramatic video yet guys." Tsubasa sighed heavily and raised an eyebrow at the chuckling lone-wolf. "We even have Kyoya laughing, which is rare."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who followed this story from start to finish. I have officially completed this creation and I no longer want to write another chapter haha. I honestly can't think of anyone else to write because it's so jampacked with characters - Granger Rebellion.


End file.
